Selia the Ice Queen
"Yes master. I'll do my best." Selia is the 8th boss and the fight against her is a very back-breaking, enduring battle, not necessarily against the Boss itself, but against the constant obstacles and minions she sends at you. If your team lacks consistency in handling her abilities you will most likely wipe. In the current version Selia is definitely not the weakest of the three intermediate bosses. She will heavily drain your mana as the fight goes on, and threaten to instantly kill if you fall too low on mana with Frost Tomb, make sure you bought enough mana potions for this fight. Selia will start calling forth ice trolls to assist her everytime she loses 14% of her health or after 20 seconds have passed where no troll has been summoned. Under 50% health she will summon two trolls at once this way. To summon she emits an bright ice orb at a random angle that transforms into a troll 800 range away from her. Ice trolls have 600 health and are of Affinity: Ice, greatly reducing ice mages damage and receiving bonus damage from fire mages. They have 1500 maximum mana and regenerate 50 mana per second. They remain immobile on the battlefield, and will only summon ice wolves for 300 mana as long as they can. The first troll spawns with zero mana but each successive troll spawns with 50 more base mana than the previous one, allowing later trolls to automatically start summoning one or more wolves as they spawn. They pause and become invulnerable during her ultimate. Moves Frost Tomb A passive ability that will instantly kill any player on the battlefield that has had less than 10 mana for at least 2 seconds. Can't be avoided by any means, other than always having a safe amount of mana. Rogues are not affected by this spell. Blizzard Nova After a short delay, sends out a blizzard ring from Selia that slowly expands outwards until it reaches 700 range from the boss. Deals variable damage that should be lethal in most cases. Energy Flow Selia will summon 8 slow blue orbs of energy, they will attempt to fuse with her, regenerating 55 of her mana per orb absorbed. These orbs die to anything and can also be taunted by the Warrior, but they will instead burn 10 of his mana per orb absorbed. Icelance Selia instantly conjures ice in a straight line towards a player, dealing massive damage to players in the way and additionally leaving ice blocks behind. Shardburst Selia creates many ice blocks at random points of the map, indicated by circles shortly before spawning. Ice blocks do minor damage as they appear. Shatter Instantly turns all the harmless ice blocks on the battlefield into 3 iceshards missiles each that move in a straight line towards a random direction. They deal 500 damage upon hitting a player and slow him for a few seconds. ice shards also apply a stacking debuff upon hitting which amplifies the next ice shard damage by 500 per stack. Hiddenfrost Selia sends out 8 orbs at random locations that transform into ice wolves upon landing. Ice wolves have 220 health and have a random chance to spawn with Armor: Impenetrable (indicated by a transparent rune on them), giving them 75% reduction against physical damage. Their slow melee attack deals 200 damage and burns 6 mana (making them particularly annoying against rogues). They use 'Gnaw '''up to every 5 seconds to deal 225 300 extra damage and apply a slow on their next basic attack. Wintersoul Selia creates a snowflake shaped body of ice that expands from her, reaching a final range after 3 seconds. During that time all ice blocks shatter into 3 ice shards missiles. The snowflake then explodes, purging before dealing 250 500 [M+: 750] damage and silencing players in a large area around Selia for 5 seconds. Additionally kills all ice wolves and deal 200 extra damage to all players per ice wolf killed. This additional damage is global and goes through invulnerability. Coldsap Selia instantly begins channeling a pulsating snowflake around her, becoming invulnerable. ''Counterable Ticks each half a second, burning all players mana and dealing damage to them equals to their amount of mana missing with each tick. Instantly Frost Tomb out of mana players after each tick. Frozen Selia will start periodically casting this as she gets below 50% health. Instantly encases a random player in a prison of ice. The targeted player becomes completely disabled, invulnerable, and loses loses 5 mana per second in this state. Other players can free him by destroying the 600 health ice block imprisoning him, either by killing it or counterspelling it. If the player remains imprisoned for 10 seconds or runs out of mana he gets Frost Tombed and dies. Ultimate: Gravefrost Selia shatters all ice blocks into 3 ice shards missiles each and wipes her summons her summons no longer disappear before initiating her sequence: #Any player that uses a direct invulnerability spell or item instantly loses all of his mana afterwards. This of course results in him getting Frost Tombed shortly after if he doesn't quickly regenerate it back. #She starts summoning lots of quickly rotating frost orbs everywhere in around 800 units distance. Those deal extreme damage per second and slow players touching them. After a few seconds the orbs will quickly slow and stand still for 3 seconds, leaving some gaps in between them. All orbs will start heading at high speed towards Selia before exploding in a glacial explosion in a 600 area around her, killing every player hit. #She will wait 1 second before repeating this last step, sometimes adding an extra tricky rotation to the ice orb circle. #She will then summon those frost orbs a 3rd and final time, however this time they will slowly close in to Selia in a spiral fashion, exploding in a glacial explosion in a 300 area around her once they all got close enough, killing every player hit. #She will end her ultimate by rapidly encasing herself in a 500 radius circle of ice blocks from her, spawning the first ice block east from her location and consecutive others in a counter-clockwise fashion. Enrage Selia will become enraged as she drops below 30% health: *She gains Grave Chill, a passive aura that massively drains the mana of all players over time, greatly overcoming even the cooldown of mana potions. Drains 10 mana per second. Has no effect during her ultimate and on rogues. In combination with Frost Tomb, Grave Chill is an absolutely deadly ability that wipes out the whole team sooner or later, it is essentially an upgraded version of Remington's Rapture, a survival and damage dealing test which needs to be correctly adjusted to. Category:Bosses